


Fic: New Jersey

by orphan_account



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Resumen</b>: Desde que volvieron de Europa los mejores amigos, Dick y Lew, vivían y trabajaban juntos en Nixon, New Jersey. La vida les dio la oportunidad de volver al hogar después de la guerra y sus horrores; sin embargo, la camaradería y complicidad de la que disfrutaron por más de cinco años ahora se veía amenazada por la irrupción de deberes sociales y familiares que demandaban decisiones por parte de ambos.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



> **Para:** [](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/)**sra_danvers** porque en tu cumpleaños quería darte algo que nos une y que disfrutas. ¡Mil años de felicidad para ti, cariño!  
>  **Disclaimer:** La representación de los personajes presentados en _Band os Brothers_ se basa en la caracterización de la serie y no en los hombres de verdad. No se pretende faltar el respeto a la memoria de los mismos.  
>  **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno posterior al regreso de _Easy Company_ de Europa. Relación sentimental y física entre dos personas del mismo sexo.  
> 

Dick sonrió de esa manera tan suya a la camarera que le ofreció champaña y negando apenas con un gesto, caminó hasta la pared más alejada de la entrada del salón. Desde que regresó de Europa fueron varias las ocasiones en que debió asistir a estas reuniones de gala de _Nixon Nitration Works_ , pero esta sin dudas era diferente a todas las anteriores. El club de campo local era el marco elegido por Doris para la celebración de los veintinueve años de su primogénito, claramente tanto ella como Stanhope esperaban que el joven por fin sentara cabeza y de una vez eligiera a alguna de las jóvenes que cortejaba, se casara y les diera al menos un nieto para continuar el legado familiar. Incluso más de una vez el mismo Richard había sido utilizado por la inusualmente avispada dama como peón en ese juego de poderes que jugaban ella y Lew.  
  
El festejado bailaba en ese preciso instante con Margaret Woodhouse y la sonrisa perfecta que iluminaba sus facciones fue todo lo que necesitó ver Dick para saber que la señorita Woodhouse podía ir cancelando las participaciones a una boda que jamás habría de realizarse. Él era consciente de que en algún momento Lew debería ceder ante las presiones familiares, pero esperaba que no fuera precisamente ahora. Se sentía egoísta al querer que la decisión del otro hombre se dilatara, no obstante su corazón le decía que aún era muy pronto para renunciar al poco de felicidad que habían alcanzado. Lewis tenía bastante controlada su otra relación, esa que ni todo el amor o el horror del mundo le hicieron abandonar, esa que les acompañó desde Fort Benning hasta Berchtesgaden e incluso más allá, el Vat 69. Sin embargo, el brillo en los ojos de Doris Nixon hablaba de una historia totalmente diferente, una en la que _ellos_ no tenían lugar.  
  
— ¿Bailas, querido? —el tono bien modulado y el dejo bostoniano en el acento, precedieron a la alta y elegante figura de Rosamund Fitzgerald, esposa de uno de los directores de la compañía, veintitrés años más joven que el nombrado marido.  
  
— Rosamund, siempre es un placer.  
  
Tomando la mano perfumada y enfundada en un largo guante color marfil, guió a la dama hasta las parejas que se movían al compás de la banda traída desde New York para la velada. Él no entendía mucho de modas, pero asumía que el oscuro vestido con el audaz escote que apenas se unía en los hombros era el último grito en indumentaria femenina. Tomando por el talle diminuto y apretando apenas los dedos enguantados con su otra mano, inició los giros que les unieron a las demás parejas en la pista.  
  
— ¿Sabes, Richard? Hoy estás incluso más parecido a un sacerdote que la primera vez que nos presentaron.  
  
— Y tú, Rose —respondió dando un giro antes de continuar y con la sonrisa bailando en sus ojos claros—: estás más bella y más impertinente si cabe.  
  
La risa cristalina de la mujer hizo que un par de cabezas se giraran en su dirección, entre ellas las de Lewis Nixon, el celebrado, cuya ceja izquierda se alzó en muda interrogación hacia el pelirrojo cuando se acercaron en una de las evoluciones del ritmo que bailaban.  
  
— Lewis y tú siguen muy unidos —comentó sin malicia Rosamund— mi Gerard no tiene algún amigo así de cercano y, si lo tuviera, probablemente yo me sentiría muy celosa.  
  
— No sé a qué te refieres, creí que Gerard y Stanhope son amigos desde sus años en Yale.  
  
— Eso es cierto —fue la respuesta femenina, después de unos momentos de silencio—, pero imagino que hacer bromas en los dormitorios, regatas los domingos y fiestas en la fraternidad, más alguna que otra hora dedicada al estudio, no une a dos hombres como lo que habéis compartido vosotros.  
  
La melodía llegaba a su fin y los aplausos de los bailarines le ahorraron el tener que contestar a la pregunta implícita en los dichos de esta joven mujer que de alguna manera se había colado en su vida y a quien Dick se preciaba de considerar una amiga. En realidad ¿qué podría decirle acerca de cuánto les había unido la guerra sin arruinar para siempre la imagen que Rosamund tenía de ambos? Con una sonrisa y la mano apenas apoyada en el centro de la espalda cubierta por fino chiffon acompañó a la dama junto a su esposo y nuevamente se alejó hacia su lugar junto a los ventanales que daban al campo de golf.


	2. Lewis Nixon III

Lewis había observado a Dick toda la noche y el aplomo y la apostura de su amigo no dejaron de asombrarle. Había algo magnético en Richard Winters, él lo sabía desde la época en el campamento de oficiales, en Fort Benning; por aquellos días Dick acababa de obtener su grado en Negocios y luego fue seleccionado para asistir a la escuela de oficiales. Lew no estaba en su mejor momento, el compromiso matrimonial con Katharine Page avanzaba a velocidad de rayo, la guerra pesaba sobre sus cabezas y con algo más de veinte años la suya apenas se sostenía sobre los hombros. Por su parte, Dick era la viva imagen del joven de un pequeño pueblo que había dejado la casa de sus padres para estudiar y que probablemente, de no haber estado la Nación en guerra, hubiera regresado para casarse, iniciar una familia y vivir la anodina vida de un profesional de provincia. Sin embargo, luego de un par de conversaciones con el tranquilo hombre, Lewis tuvo la certeza de que con la adecuada guía y motivación el joven de Penssylvania estaba destinado para grandes cosas.

Así empezó esa amistad extraña entre el chico de pueblo y el heredero de todo un imperio que compartía nombre con la ciudad donde residía y repartía su tiempo según la agenda social de sus padres entre New York y California. “ _Winters_ ” era alguien a quien él quería conocer mejor, alguien a quien enseñar el mundo y las maravillas a las que tenían acceso los privilegiados como Lewis Nixon III.

***

La presencia de Rosamund en la fiesta no era sorpresa alguna, pero sí lo fueron los celos que sintió al verla bailar libre y compartir risas y bromas con Dick. Pocas personas había conquistado la atención del Mayor Winters desde su retorno a Estados Unidos, una de ellas era la alegre esposa del mejor amigo de su padre. El que Rosamund tuviera treinta y cinco años poco hacía por mitigar las garras del monstruo de ojos verdes que se apoderó de su pecho cuando luego de un baile, ella se acercara nuevamente hasta el rincón de Dick y ambos iniciaran una entretenida conversación, si las apariencias eran creíbles. Como buen anfitrión, Lew estaba atado de manos a la hora de entregar su atención a un invitado en particular, así que con la sonrisa firmemente colocada en sus facciones y la actitud de _playboy_ que había cultivado con los años continuó bailando, circulando entre los distintos grupos de invitados y tomando de la costosísima champaña que su madre eligió para la oportunidad.

— ¿Sabías que mi madre y la tuya organizarán juntas la Gala de la DAR este año? —La voz suave de Louise Green apenas se oyó por sobre la melodía que ejecutaba la banda en ese momento.

—No, no tenía idea —mentira más grande que el Empire State Building, ¿quién diablos lo haría si no las dos damas que dirigían la estúpida junta de damas aún más estúpidas? _Daughters of the American Revolution_ era de las pocas cosas que le hacían pensar que su madre no siempre era tan inteligente como él sabía que era—. Supongo que será el evento del año.

— ¡Oh, sí! Este año se presenta en sociedad mi hermana Camilla.

Lewis intentaba entender cómo se suponía que estas insulsas flores de sociedad intentaban conquistar a un divorciado sobreviviente de la más cruenta guerra, con caídas de pestañas y sonrojos inocentes. Él adoraba los sonrojos, pero cuando teñían una piel pálida y por efecto de sus caricias, besos y la excitación que el poseedor de esa piel ya no podía ocultar. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el rincón junto a los ventanales donde charlaban Dick y Rose sólo para comprobar que la pareja no estaba allí. Con disimulo paseó la vista por entre los bailarines e incluso hacia las mesas donde se ubicaban las personas más mayores. Evidentemente la joven entre sus brazos había dicho algo que requería respuesta por la manera curiosa en que lo miraba.

—Supongo que es una ocasión inolvidable. — ¿Continuaban hablando sobre el baile de debutantes de Nixon?, pensó con sorna. Esperaba de todo corazón que no estuvieran hablando _otro_ tipo de debut. En este momento necesitaba lubricar su garganta con un buen trago de whisky o no daba fe de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar.

—Lo es. Cuando fue mi turno todo resultó muy austero, por supuesto, no estábamos como para gastar miles de dólares en mi presentación en sociedad cuando héroes como tú sufrían en el campo del honor.

Y en ese momento la paciencia proverbial de Lew le abandonó. Esta mujer imbécil, con sus comentarios aprendidos de memoria y casi con seguridad practicados frente al espejo, era sin duda de lo peor de la velada y apenas pasaban dos horas de iniciada la fiesta. Agradecido por la finalización de la pieza, soltó la mano de la chica y aplaudió acompañándola fuera de la pista donde ya otras parejas empezaban a moverse al compás una nueva melodía. La mirada entre ilusionada y preocupada de la señorita Green habló volúmenes acerca de sus esperanzas para los próximos instantes; él podría llevarla hasta uno de los balcones y _arruinarla_ o bien, dejarla junto a las demás jóvenes junto a una matrona marcando claramente que no estaba interesado en cortejarla. Cuando se despidió galantemente, los ojos femeninos mostraron un grado de desilusión proporcional a la inversión económica perdida en un inútil intento por seducirlo.

Sonriendo a las distintas personas que iba pasando en su recto camino hacia la esquina junto a las ventanas donde la cabeza de cabellos rojos de Dick se destacaba, se dirigió hacia el único rincón del salón que reclamaba su atención.

***

Richard sonrió más con la mirada que con los labios al celebrado el verle acercarse hacia él y Rose. La falsedad con que el otro hombre sonreía y saludaba estaba tan bien estudiada que alguien que le conociera menos no terminaría de entender que Lew había hecho de la galantería y amabilidad impostada un arte y que sus instintos siempre estaban tan profundamente disfrazados que sería casi imposible comprender la verdadera intensidad del ahora retirado oficial de Inteligencia.

Con un simple roce de la mano de Lew en medio de la espalda cubierta por la fina tela del saco formal, Dick supo la desesperación del deseo que hacía presa de su amigo. Fue apenas una fracción de segundo, pero cuando el otro joven se inclinó para tomar una copa de la mesa y sus dedos acariciaron ese punto justo sobre la altura de la faja oscura, el calor y el que no hubiera podido evitar el contacto fueron como una bomba que hizo estallar la libido del pelirrojo. Hizo un esfuerzo consciente por continuar como si su entrepierna no estuviera empezando a reclamar atención y sus dedos no ardieran ante el recuerdo del tacto de la piel de Lewis.

—Lewis, cariño, ¿debemos aceptar que la bella señorita Green tampoco será la elegida de tu corazón? —El tono divertido de Rosamund quitó hierro a la desbocada carrera de la sangre de ambos hombres hacia zonas anatómicas complicadas de ocultar.

—Con dolor en el alma he decir que estando tú tomada tan firmemente, poca esperanza hay para mí de encontrar felicidad en brazos de fémina alguna.

— ¡Querido! ¡Qué amable de tu parte intentar elevar el ego de una señora de edad avanzada como yo!

Los tres rieron las bromas; sin embargo, poco podía imaginar Rosamund la verdad profunda oculta detrás de las palabras del heredero de los Nixon.

***

La espalda de Dick dio con fuerza contra la pared del vestidor, mientras sus labios eran presa de un ataque pasional y casi salvaje de parte de su pareja. Lewis estaba como loco de celos y lo sabía. En realidad era consciente de que Dick jamás intentaría nada con Rosamund Fitzgerald, no porque no la deseara como mujer, si no básicamente porque él era tan honorable como para respetar los votos matrimoniales ajenos. ¡Mierda si lo había bien! Hasta que Kath no le inició la demanda de divorcio, el terco pelirrojo no permitió más que algún acercamiento a la desesperada y un alivio físico mínimo, más debido al alcohol y al frío que a la auténtica necesidad de rendirse al deseo que ambos habían sentido por meses sin fin.

— ¡Lew! —Esa voz estrangulada que le incitaba a fregarse con más fuerza, a desnudar a su amante allí mismo y follárselo por todo lo que tenía valor en la vida, hizo que su pene ya erguido doliera de ganas.

— ¡Shhhh! Eres… ¡mierda, Dick! Eres tan sexy. —Y no mentía. Richard era un hombre condenadamente sensual y atractivo.

Continuó frotando sus entrepiernas hasta que supo que sería irremediable el resultado si seguía por ese camino en el vestidor del club campestre. Como pudo se alejó lo suficiente para desprender los pantalones formales de su amante y bajar los calzoncillos para tomar el pene erguido y caliente entre sus dedos. Inició un movimiento rápido que le robó aun más la respiración a Dick y pronto se arrodilló para tomar la erección entre sus labios ávidos. La piel sedosa, la humedad generada por el deseo y el olor a sexo joven, a hombre y a jabón llenaron todos sus sentidos y con el alma en juego se dedicó a dar placer a quien le salvó de tantas maneras y tantas veces la vida.


	3. Batallas

**“Batallas”**

El calor de la mano que le abría con pericia y cuidado apenas sí atravesó la bruma de delicioso sopor en el que había caído. Una vez que abandonaron la fiesta —no quería recordar la mirada interesada de Rosamund y el gesto entre intrigado y sorprendido con que se despidió de ambos— él condujo de regreso a la casa. A mitad de camino, la risa borracha y socarrona de Lew le hizo mirarle y bastó para que le soltara sin mayores contemplaciones:

—Si no te hubieras tomado hasta el agua de los jarrones podrías conducir, ¿sabes?

—Si no he dicho nada.

—Ya. Claro. Cómo si hiciera falta.

Y con eso apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo obligando a su acompañante a aferrarse de la manilla de la puerta lo que le hizo sonreír de lado, feliz por un instante perfecto. Lew volvió a reír como solamente reía con Dick y eso por el momento fue más que suficiente. Ambos habían estado cansados y saciados a medias por el encuentro violento y rápido en el vestidor del club campestre, por lo que pronto estuvieron en la cama y dormidos.

Pero eso había sido _horas_ atrás.

Ahora Lewis besaba la espalda pálida y con algunas pecas, mientras sus dedos hacían magia en la entrada apretada y deseosa de más atención. La respiración caliente bañó los hombros y el cuello de Dick, antes de sentir los dientes apenas mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y las palabras susurradas con exasperada lujuria.

—No me gustó nada verte con Rose. 

—Tú tenías las manos llenas —contestó separando apenas las rodillas para darle a su amante mejor acceso.

—Pero ninguna de esas tontainas representa un riesgo para ti.

Dick se giró hasta que sus labios estuvieron a distancia suficiente del beso que aún no llegaba. Su mirada demasiado despierta para lo adormilado que estaba y la interrogación pintada en toda la cara.

— ¿Y Rosamund, sí?

Los dedos abriéndole que le tentaban a gemir y postergar cualquier conversación, detuvieron su calculado movimiento. Los ojos oscuros de Lewis se tornaron mortalmente serios cuando se separó de la espalda de Dick para dejarse caer a su lado mirando el cielorraso.

—Rose es la clase de mujer con la que sé tendrás la perfecta familia americana, con dos punto cinco hijos, un labrador, automóvil y casa de fin de semana en las Hamptons antes de los cuarenta…

—Rose está casada.

—Lo que no quita verdad a nada de lo anterior —giró el rostro hasta que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse—. Ambos conocemos nuestras responsabilidades, tú debes llenar los zapatos que te dejó el heroico Mayor Richard Winters y yo —con una mueca de desprecio hacia sí mismo continuó—: yo debo continuar con el legado familiar.

—No hay nada heroico en ser el Mayor _retirado_ Richard Winters y no hablemos de mí como si fuera dos personas, es enfermizo.

Dick continuaba acostado sobre su estómago con las rodillas apenas flexionadas lo que hacía que la atención de su amante se desviara al culo expuesto y con la clara marca de una mordida que no recordaba haberle dado.

— ¡Mierda, Dick!

No necesitaba decirle que estaba harto de las jóvenes que su madre tiraba a sus pies con constancia digna de algunos coroneles en medio de la batalla, ni explicarle que su padre se había abocado a la tarea de hacerle ver la importancia de una familia bien constituida a la hora de manejar un negocio exitoso. Tampoco necesitaba contarle que con un divorcio a sus espaldas y rumores acerca de su cercana amistad con el alcohol, él no era precisamente una luminaria dentro del círculo empresarial en el que se movían los Nixon desde hacía generaciones. Dick sabía todo eso y, tal vez precisamente por ello, cuando se incorporó para robarle las palabras con un beso demandante, él lo sintió como un golpe en medio del abdomen. Impulsándose, abrazó el cuerpo fuerte y fibroso e hizo que Dick quedara de espaldas al colchón mientras saciaban la necesidad de saberse dueños de ellos mismos, de esta relación y de los sentimientos que nadie siquiera lograba entrever la profundidad.

Las piernas lampiñas se entrelazaron con las suyas a la altura de las pantorrillas y el pene caliente de Dick marcó la piel debajo del ombligo obligando a Lew a separar sus bocas para que el siseo desesperado escapara de sus labios mientras una de sus manos, con voluntad propia continuaba la tarea que había interrumpido minutos, horas, una vida antes. 

Cuando se incorporó para encontrar el mejor ángulo para por fin entrar en Dick, se vio azotado contra las almohadas y con la mirada decidida e incendiaria de su amante que a las claras le decía quién estaba a cargo a partir de allí. Dick sostuvo el pene duro y ya dolorido de su pareja con mano segura mientras descendía hasta quedar completamente empalado. La respiración de ambos era irregular, pero la de Dick sonaba casi como un quedo gemido que no terminaba de formarse en su garganta. Sin perder por un momento los ojos oscuros clavados en los suyos se echó hacia adelante hasta que sus manos encontraron los pectorales de Lewis y se anclaron allí en busca de equilibrio y sostén.

—Nix… 

El nombre apenas soplado bastó para que Lewis se sentara y abrazara la espalda sudorosa al tiempo que sus dientes marcaban tanta piel como encontraran. Su cuerpo y mente estaban entrenados para responder a cualquier orden que viniera de parte de Dick. Mordió levemente la barbilla cubierta con un ligero vello rojizo que podía sentir más que ver y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones de estar unidos todo lo físicamente posible. Los sonidos carnales, que ninguno intentaba acallar, pronto formaron parte de esa marea que los arrastraba más allá de Nixon, de New Jersey y de la certeza de saber que se movían con tiempo prestado.

—A veces pienso que nunca terminará —fueron las primeras palabras que alguno pronunciara desde que cayeran todavía firmemente abrazados entre las sábanas.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, la necesidad de planear, de luchar, de ocultar…

—¡Ah! Ya —apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de Dick antes de responder—: pero fuimos templados para enfrentar cualquier batalla. ¿ _Currahee_?

— _Currahee_.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/user/intimisky/media/gif/BoB_OT5.gif.html)


End file.
